Mi alma
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: "¿Cuántas veces yo terminaría así por él? ¿Cuántas veces se burlaría de mí de esta tonta manera? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que tragarme todo mi orgullo y largarme a llorar como bebé, sin que él me viera, para poder desahogarme?" One-shot SebastiánXCiel


Es un demonio.  
Es un demonio tonto, insensible e inepto  
Es un demonio que lo único que me provocaba eran noches sin sueño y días insufribles.  
¿Cómo decirlo? Sebastián parecía basar su existencia en molestarme y hacer ver que yo era un mocoso engreído simplemente. Lo único que sabe hacer bien es lastimarme una y otra vez.  
Disfruta venir, hacerme ilusionar como un idiota y luego irse nuevamente ¿Por qué rayos no se lleva mi alma de una maldita vez? Si todo ya terminó, yo ya cumplí mi cometido, Sebastián se tendría que llevar mi alma. ¿Por qué no lo hace de una buena vez así me puedo dejar de sufrir por esto?  
_¿Por qué simplemente no me matas y te llevas mi alma?_

– Bocchan ¿le sucede algo malo? Debe dormir, recuerde que mañana tiene una junta con unos socios.

– Sebastián ¿Por qué todavía no has… no has…?

– ¿No me he cobrado su parte del trato?

– S-si… eso…

Se quedó mirándome con ternura, se acercó a mi cama. Me sonrojé violentamente al sentir sus manos suaves sobre mis mejillas… ¿Cuándo se quitó los guantes? Sus manos son bastante suaves, parecieran estar forradas con terciopelo.

– Quí-quítate idiota…

– ¿De verdad desea eso Bocchan? Tan solo dé la orden y con gusto obedezco.

No pude contestar, realmente me agradaba la cercanía, pero a la vez, lograba ponerme muy nervioso. Pero no, él ahora se separaría de mí como siempre lo hace, haciendo que yo quede como un perfecto idiota enamorado… y lo sabe…

– ¡Que te quites!

Con tal grito lo empujé, quitándomelo de al frente mío. Me di la vuelta, escondiendo mi cara entre mis piernas, como si fuera un niño pequeño que está triste. ¿Cuántas veces yo terminaría así por él? ¿Cuántas veces se burlaría de mí de esta tonta manera? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que tragarme todo mi orgullo y largarme a llorar como bebé, sin que él me viera, para poder desahogarme? ¿Tanto le costaba terminar con todo esto? Para terminar con todo esto, mi mente solo recordaba una palabra… muerte. Con esa palabra, todos mis sufrimientos desaparecerían inmediatamente. Todo este sufrimiento que era causado por estar enamorado de un demonio.

– Acaba son todo esto Sebastián… te lo ordeno… acaba con todo este sufrimiento de una buena vez.

Ya no tengo pensado seguir sufriendo por una causa perdida. Menos por un estúpido demonio. No, eso sí que no.

– Bocchan ¿está llorando?

_Tu ironía duele bastante…_  
Ni yo mismo me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, con la mangas de mi camisa me sequé estas patéticas lágrimas, que aún así no dejan de salir por más que o evite y no quiera.

– Vete Sebastián… si no me mataras, te ordeno que te vayas de mi mansión.

_Estoy decidido a olvidarme de ti o morir en el intento._  
No se fue, es más, se sentó en la cama y me abrazó, como si intentase protegerme de algo o alguien. Sentí su respiración cercana a la mía. Me di cuenta de cómo poco a poco me dejé llevar por sus brazos, como por un momento dejé ese orgullo y compostura mía para caer rendido en su pecho.

– Bocchan… lo lamento.

_¿Lo lamentas? Y hasta que te das cuenta de todo lo que me ocasionas._  
Me dejaron completamente perplejo sus palabras. ¿Lo… lamentaba? Era tonto, luego de tantos años de servirme y recién cuando se tenía que ir me viene a decir que se dio cuenta de lo que yo había pasado… Sentí ganas de soltarme, pero ese idiota me sujetó más fuerte. Era como si leyera cada uno de mis movimientos. Me sentí impotente, pero a la vez se sentía reconfortante estar entre sus brazos.

– ¿De verdad quiere que me vaya de aquí?

No, no quiero que se vaya de aquí. Quiero que se quede conmigo, aquí, a mi lado. No me quiero separar de él. Simplemente, sé que estos son mis últimos momentos de vida. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlos?

– Sebastián…

Me di vuelta como pude. Lo miré a esos inexpresivos ojos suyos, que raramente demostraban una angustia que era ajena a mí. Pude entender que estaba triste…. Al igual o más que yo… Tristeza…

– ¿Los demonios pueden… amar?

– No… lo tenemos prohibido… pero aún así lo sentimos, sentimos lo que es amar a una persona. Y por más que lo evitemos, en el momento en que nos enamoramos, empezamos a ser vulnerables al dolor sentimental.

Eso tenía más que sentido.

– ¿Y tu… te enamoraste alguna vez?

– Si Bocchan…

Me tensé. Verlo frente a frente, escucharlo hablar de esa manera… todo eso tendría que ser normal para mí, pero esta vez había algo distintos, en su mirada, en su voz, hasta en sus movimientos.  
No sé en qué momento, pero de repente sentí algo placentero… Sebastián me había besado, sentí sus labios moverse sobre los míos, dulce, rico, suave… ¿Para qué me besaba? Diablos, mi mente se confundía indudablemente. No entendía las acciones de Sebastián con mucha claridad.

– Bocchan… un demonio tiene dos maneras de quedarse con el alma de una persona… consumirla… o ser simplemente su dueño mientras la persona viva…

Eso… eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo que la persona podía seguir viva? ¿Acaso un demonio podía ser tan compasivo con alguien de esta manera? ¿Por qué me lo venía a decir recién ahora? ¿Es que acaso… tenía en mente mantenerme con vida?  
Se dio cuenta de mi confusión, me quitó el parche del ojo mientras me miraba fijamente.

– Este contrato se termina en ese preciso momento, Ciel…

Ciel… sonaba tan extraño escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios y no un simple "Bocchan". Se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente.  
No sé por qué, pero sentí esa tonta necesidad de abrazarlo. Me hundí en su pecho, escuchando su lenta respiración.

– Tan solo prométeme estar aquí, siempre, conmigo… simplemente no puedo matar, no puedo consumirte Ciel… no sé qué rayos has provocado en mí, solo sé que prefiero tener tu alma, pero contigo vivo.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese no era el Sebastián que yo conocía. El que yo conocía era un hombre que no decía lo que sentía, uno que siempre mantenía la calma y al cual nunca podría adivinar ni sus intenciones ni sus sentimientos.

– Lo prometo…

Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver un pequeño destello de felicidad en sus ojos.  
Me volvió a besar lentamente, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. No quería que terminara. Eternidad…

.

.  
.

Ya era de noche, la luna resplandecía bastante detrás de las cortinas de mi habitación. Yo trataba de recuperar mi respiración normal, me recosté en su pecho.

– Sebastián… te…

Las palabras no salían. Era duro, mis labios no entendían. Tanto tiempo sin decir aquellas simples palabras que ya casi no sabía cómo pronunciarlas.

– Yo también te amo Ciel…

Como siempre digo, este hombre es capaz de leer cada uno de mis movimientos anticipadamente.  
Sonreí vencido, pero feliz… mi alma a un demonio…. No pensé que me fuera a dar tanta felicidad


End file.
